


What’s your Problem?

by Arctic_Pheonix



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Evil Severus Snape, Gen, James Potter is a Good Friend, Minor James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Molly Weasley Bashing, Severus Snape is a horrible person, Snape goes to Hell, literally!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-09-25 02:44:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20369359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arctic_Pheonix/pseuds/Arctic_Pheonix
Summary: Chapter 1: James has a serious problem with Snape. Actually a lot of issues. Man, what he wouldn’t give to voice all of them to the bas- Hold on, he died? Oh… Well isn’t that nice? Snape’s about to learn that fucking with a Potter is a bad choice, and he fucked with all three.Chapter 2: Lily would like to have a word with Molly Weasley. The woman had tried to be a mother for Harry, she succeeded. Her actions also would have likely lead to Harry’s death, that’s not okay. The redhead also vetoed Sirius’s authority in his own home about his godson, Lily takes issue there as well. She’d asked James to deal with Snape so she’d handle this one.Chapter 3: Dumbledore has the shit kicked out of him. Several times in fact.What? You expected James and Lily to be okay with what went down? Ha, that’s funny.





	1. James Potter and the terrible Not-Friend

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, thank you for clicking on but I want something made very clear. I do not and will never support the actions or words of JKR and as such can no longer look to her works without that association and so will not be involved with her work anymore.
> 
> To be abundantly clear I will not tolerate any kind of hate for others do to things they can not control. If you have some kind of issue with trans people or anyone else within the lgbtqia+ community or really anyone for something they have no control over than leave, do not interact and just leave.
> 
> I want my stance abundantly clear to any HP fans still reading fanworks, I will not stand besides someone like JKR. Not even as a fan of something she made. I'm sorry if this isn't something you wanted to see but I can't even find pride in a work I made because of a name attached to it's source material. It took me a while to even decide what to do with this work, whether to delete it or not.

Severus Snape sat bolt upright. He’d died at Voldemort’s hand. Of all the people to do him in it was that bastard. Oh, it wasn’t so bad, at least now Potter’s spawn wouldn’t be here to bother him. At least he’d get to see Lily again.

“I wouldn’t count on that.” Snape knew that voice, he’d hoped to never hear it again. “Surprised? What you thought you’d find Lily without me?”

“No, I expected you to rot in hell,” Snape spoke in his usual drawl. He spoke as if James Potter was beneath him. “Although I do wonder how you evaded that.”

“Getting out of Hell? Oh, it’s simple really, I died a hero.” James was leaning against one of the many pillars in the train station like area. “It’s pretty cool what the people up here think of you facing the most powerful wizard alive without a wand just to by time for your family.”

“Broke your wand in your incompetence did you?” James laughed as if they were old friends just talking. It unnerved Snape, just what was going on? James Potter had never acted this way before, never friendly always the bully.

“Do you really think I’m a bully Snape?” James once again broke out in laughs at Snape's hard glare, “Oh that’s rich. Good one! Didn’t know you had a sense of humour. Did you perhaps forget the Muggleborns  _ you  _ bullied? Or perhaps your use of dark curses on me at every chance, I did learn Levicorpsa from your use of it on me. How about that time you ripped my chest apart and left me to die? Or the seven years of you trying to ruin one of my best friends' lives?”

“He was a werewolf and-” Snape was cut off by James’ yells. Snape had never actually heard the man get angry before.

“And what? He didn’t choose that! He just wanted to be a kid! But no! Because of some condition he has no control over that’s only active once a month he’s a problem!” James looked infuriated. It was frankly terrifying. “I know you, Snape, you just didn’t like him.”

“So what, you're some high and mighty noble while I’m the lowly child acting out of turn?” Snape was seething as well, he was not a bully.

“No, we crossed lines believe me. But we always made sure to fix what we caused, pranks Snape, jokes meant to make people laugh. We targeted everyone, you, the puffs, each other, Lily even after me and her got together, the staff, hell we even went at our own families.” James looked calm again, it was an improvement. “But we grew up, learned those lines. You, you didn’t. You made a career out of it, you tried to cross so far over the line that maybe no one would notice the line.”

“I tried to stop-” Once more, James took control. He wouldn’t let Snape go on, he’d heard enough from the man as he watched Harry’s life.

“Stop what? Killing people? Torturing them? Or are you referring to when you begged for my wife to be spared? Because news flash, Lily wasn’t surviving so long as I and Harry hadn’t, she’d have lived in misery and would have likely chosen to join us.” James stalked forward, growing ever closer to Snape. “And you never stopped, you were a bully in school and you were a bully as a teacher. Did you know that Neval’s boggart is you? In a world with Voldemort, the woman who tortured his parents and a supposed escaped mass murderer he feared you the most.”

Snape just wanted James to get to the point so he could go and see the love of his life. This talk was pointless, Snape knew the truth no matter how James Potter twisted it. The Potter arrogance knew no bounds it would seem. The boy’s ego was going to swell even further after all this as well.

“Know what, let’s get to your recent problems. You got Sirius killed, your refusal to acknowledge my son’s warning or to assure him that things were okay is what caused everything at the ministry. You tried to destroy my son’s image of me over a fucking grudge. You berated and bullied my son for the sin of looking like me.” Snape flinched back as James’ fist hit the wall beside him, “You claim to love Lily but you spit on her name constantly. You claim to be honouring her by protecting Harry but you stood by as Dumbledore raised him to die!”

“Know what the worst part is? The only reason you considered turning was that Lily was in danger, not that children were, just Lily.” James spoke those words as if Snape had tried to kill God himself. “You won't be seeing Lily again Snape, she wants nothing to do with you and you're going to hell anyway.” 

And that was the last thing Snape heard of the matter.

(==Later==)

“Thank you, James.” Lily smiled at her husband, “I needed that said to him but didn't want to see him again.”

“I wanted to say those things to Lily, let’s just hope Harry kept the stone.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is, in fact, reflective of my opinion of Severus Snape, does that make this bias? No, Snape is objectively terrible and everything mentioned are things he did, he did not deserve a redemption arc. I can not be swayed on that and your defence of him is genuinely unacceptable so kindly fuck off with it, if you'd like to discuss why he's the way he is that's different.
> 
> I know it's short but that's not my problem.


	2. Lily Potter and the not quite a backup mother

Lily Potter was thankful for what Molly Weasley had done for her son. Of course, there were still issues. Molly Weasley seemed to think herself above everyone else, like an ultimate authority even in the homes of others. Lily and James had given guardianship to Sirius if they died, so why did Molly think she had any power. The woman hated her children's dreams and thought a job at the ministry was respectable, it usually wasn’t.

“Molly, hello. Care to join me?” Lily was sat at a small table, some snacks were laid out on it. “We have so much to discuss.”

“Lily?” Molly was shocked, to say the least, out of everyone to greet her she wasn’t expecting this woman. She expected Fred or even Arthur, perhaps her parents. Lily seemed happy about something and her smile was twisted into a look of some kind of sick glee.

“First of all, I want to thank you,” This was Lily’s favourite part, the start were she makes friends. “You tried to give my son the one thing he wanted, a family, and you succeded for the most part. You never really took on the role of a mother for him.”

“That’s mostly due to him though, he never wanted a mother figure, he wanted you.” Molly couldn’t blame the boy, he’d grown up being told horrible things of his parents only to find out that they were heroes. Harry had wanted nothing more than to talk to his parents at least once, although he acted as if he had talked to them repeatedly over the years.

“I did too, but this isn’t about that, this is about your attempt to drive a wedge between him and his godfather.” Molly flinched at the accusation. “You spent so much time trying to keep them apart at the start of the war.”

“I was trying to keep Harry safe.” Molly had long ago gotten tired of hearing this from others. Lily scoffed and glared at the woman in front of her.

“It was too late for that. Riddle had gone after him as a baby and repeatedly targeted him throughout school,” Lily sounded like she’d been looking forward to this conversation. She had every reason to look forward to chewing out everyone who was supposed to be on her son’s side. “There never was any hope of keeping him out of the war and instead of letting Sirius be with him you refused him training. He’s lucky to be alive!”

“He didn’t need to be involved! He needed time to just be a kid and Sir-” Lily’s outraged shout cut Molly off.

“His fucking childhood went out the window the moment I and James died! And what? Sirius mistook him for James? Anyone would have, he was honoured that people looked at him and thought he did us proud, that he was being confused for his much older w3ar hero of a father!” Lily rarely got to express her irritation at the living so it built up over the years. Molly and Severus had continued to build that rage up and up as time went on. “You had no right to those claims, Sirius did as per our final; wishes. You had the fucking audacity to horde his time in prison over his head, he got there by trying to avenge his best friend's death and you used it to make him feel like a terrible uncle to Harry.”

“Maybe if he actually showed any concern for Harry!” Lily was personally offended at those words as if Molly had called her a mudblood, no worse. This conversation had turned out so much worse than planned. Lily stood and flung the small table to the side.

“YOU DARE? YOU ACT HIGH AND MIGHTY WHILE YOU THOUGHT IN THE SHORT TERM OF A FEW DAYS! SIRIUS WAS PLANNING FOR THE WHOLE WAR! HE HAD NOTHING BUT HARRY’S SAFETY IN MIND WHILE YOU WERE A MINDLESS SLAVE TO A MAN PLANNING TO LET MY BABY DIE!” Lily had only felt this burning rage once before when Severus Snape not only failed to be a better person but became worse and then he bullied her son. “You have no right to make that claim, None. Only Sirius, Tonks and Harry’s friends were truly looking for his best interest, Remus had given up on convincing you before he tried.”

Molly was visibly shaking as if she feared death. Odd, it’s hard to fear death when you're dead. Lily’s anger was clear in her eyes as she trembled in place. Sirius wasn’t her friend in school but after getting together with James she’d seen what kind of person he was, so loyal he kept every promise he made.

“Sirius Black dedicated more time to keeping Harry safe than the entire Order that was loyal to Dumbledor combined in a year when he barely ever saw him.” Lily would not stand by and allow someone not doing something to berate someone else for not doing that when they were. People in the wizarding world were hypocritical idiots no matter what side they were on it would seem.

“He wanted Harry out fighting! That would have only gotten him killed!” Molly was angry at this point as well. She was being called a terrible person.

“No he didn’t Molly, he wanted Harry ready for when he’d inevitably be called into battle, I think we’re done here.”

(==Later==)

“Thank you, Lily.”

“Sirus you deserved far better than you got in life.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd imagine Lily Potter to be the one to actually sware in anger
> 
> If your wondering, Yes I do have an issue with Molly, not nearly as bad as Dumbls or Snape but still
> 
> Now, how descriptive should I get when it comes to Dumbles getting the shit knocked out of him?


	3. Dumbledore and the small army he pissed off

Dumbledore hadn’t been dead for long when he met Lily Potter again. It was a joyous time for him, to once more meet one of his students, one of the world's greatest heroes! Or well it was at first.

“Ah Lily, how great to see-” Dumbledore was swiftly punched in the nose. Lily’s green eyes glowed with anger, no seriously they glowed. Dumbledore stumbled on his feet. “Lily my dear why-”

“Why? WHY? I’LL TELL YOU WHY YOU OLD FUCKING COOT!” Lily punched him once more. She always was the most violent of the order. “You had my son abused! FOR SEVENTEEN FUCKING YEARS! You let Sirius be locked away due to convenience!”

“Now Lily I’m sure we-” Dumbledore was kicked this time, right in the stomach. At the very least Lily Potter didn’t get stale.

“You can shut your damn mouth.” Lily decided that now was the best time to break Dumbledore’s arm. “You hired Severus fucking Snape and let him interact with Harry! YOU USED THE SCHOOL FULL OF CHILDREN TO BAIT A KNOWN MURDERER!”

“Lily I find you actions here to be-” That one earned him a kick in the balls. Lily didn’t really care so much about gentlemen rules in a fight, Why should she? It was a fight, all that matters, in the end, was who won, at least that’s what the war taught her.

“Don’t care! I told you to shut up.” Lily decided to punch Dumbledore in the face a few more times for good measure. “And after all that you held the cloak for eleven years, we knew exactly what it was, how do you think Harry survived that night?”

(==Later==)

“Well that was a mess, she got violent right?” Dumbledore turned to see James Potter. Ah, the reasonable one, well when compared to his wife at least. Perhaps this time Dumbledore would get to speak.

“Ah hello James, it’s-” Dumbledore was punched. He was beginning to sense a pattern here. If this kept up Dumbledore feared he wouldn’t get to enjoy his afterlife.

“Yeah too bad I am as well.” James fist met Dumbledore’s stomach and decided one date wasn’t enough so it went back for a few more. James had far fewer words for the old man and far more physical attacks. James kicked and punched Dumbledore until he was on the ground then proceed to continue kicking him for a while.

“Why’d you bait him? What could it have gained?” James took a step back and leaned back on a pillar that Dumbledore was certain hadn’t been there prior. The old professor was just thankful the assault had stopped.

“I needed to be sure, I believed the stone wasn’t secure and allowing him to retrieve it would be disastrous.” James Potter looked unimpressed. It was as if that excuse was meaningless. James took a step forward and kicked Dumbledore in the balls before stalking off.

(==Much Later==)

It had come to Dumbledore’s attention that a lot of people were annoyed with him and each one wanted to punch him in the face. He’d lost count at five hundred, twice. At least none of his loyal order members had come at him. Oh, there’s one now!

“Ah Mrs. Lupin it’s a-” He was punched in the face again. Apparently, Nymphadora Lupin had a problem with him now. What had he done to all these people?

“You could have trained him! Should have! I thought you were! What the fuck Dumbledore?” Oh great this again. “He threw like three different spells in the final battle, why is that all he used?”

“I wanted him to have a normal-” He was punched, the gut this time. What was with people and not letting him talk?

“Normal? He’s a fucking wizard with a madman after him. Normal went out the window a long time ago.” Tonks beat him to a bloody pulp before walking away.

(==Even Later==)

Dumbledore found his memory waning, he was sure Severus had come to beat him but he couldn’t recall what had been said. This was a terrible heaven. Oddly enough neither Sirius or Remus had come yet.

“Ah, there he is, told you it was a left.” Oh no.

“Alright, so you were right for once.” That would be Remus then. This was going to hurt. Sirius greeted Dumbledore with, surprise surprise, a punch to the face. And followed with one to the gut. Remus and Sirius spent what felt like years beating on the old man before they left.

(==Later==)

“Oh man, that felt good.”

“Maybe we went a little far.”

“Nah.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And It's done, hopefully.
> 
> Dumbledore gets a lot of shit and others put it far better than I ever could so I didn't try.
> 
> I'm looking for a new beta or 2 if your interested just let me know over twitter, DM's preferably. If you're looking for pay... This is a hobby I'm not paying someone to edit my hobby (I'm also broke as fuck so...). Again I don't need one, just want one. Twitter (Let me know if this works): https://twitter.com/BlazingDusk
> 
> Hope you enjoyed, feel free to archive your issues with old Dumbles in the comments


End file.
